Party of our Own
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Keller's POV. A Valentine's surprise for Jen.


Ronon/Keller

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers for "Quarantine."

A/N: I know it's a little early for Valentine's Day, just go with it.

**Party of our Own**

I hate Valentine's Day. Ever since I can remember everyone would make a huge deal about the day meant for dates and love. Being bumped up two grades in school, I felt the need to prove myself to others, so I never really had time to hang out with what few friends I had or to date. So that's why I'm here in an infirmary with minimal staff on Valentine's Day. Many people were given permission to go home to their valentines while I long just to have one.

While here on Atlantis, I've seen my share of hot guys like Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, but they don't stand a chance against Ronon. I have found myself dreaming about him coming and sweeping me off my feet, especially since our almost kiss during the quarantine. Damn timing.

"Doc," Ronon just walked in pulling me out of my daydream. Looking hot if I say so myself.

"Ronon, what can I do for you?" I asked coming to meet him half way.

"You busy doc?" he questioned, looking around at the empty infirmary. I shook my head. "Good, come with me for a bit."

"Okay." I went and let Doctor Rogers know I was leaving and we headed out. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see doc," he said to me, doing that sexy little smirk he always does. It looks like we're headed towards his quarters.

"Ronon." He looks at me. "You can call me by my name you know."

"Okay, Jennifer." I blushed. This man is making me blush. We walked until we were outside his door. "Close your eyes." I must have had a confused look on my face because he told me, "Just trust me."

I closed my eyes. I heard the door open and felt Ronon's hand on my lower back ushering me into his room. God, why is my heart racing? Oh, I don't know, I'm just in Ronon's room with my eyes closed?!?

"You can open them now."

I opened my eyes to see a small table set with a white cloth covered with beautiful roses and lit candles all over it. I look up at Ronon to find him staring at me with a smile unlike anything I have ever seen before. "Ronon?" I questioned. He grabbed both my hands and looked directly into my eyes. God, those gorgeous eyes.

"Well, you said that you didn't have time for social events, so I figured we could have a party of our own." I just stared at him. My God, this man is amazing. I think he took my silence as a bad thing, because he seemed to clam up. "Just figured since you had nothing to do and I wasn't busy that-"

I had to interrupt him. "Ronon, I think all this is beautiful." He seemed to regain his confidence. I smiled at him. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

Really?" I shook my head. "Well lets eat." He led me to my chair. He is such a gentleman.

We ate and talked about anything and everything. He talked about Melena, the woman that he had mentioned I reminded him of. I told him about my mom and dad, and my life back on earth. We laughed and talked for hours. Sometime after we ate, we ended up sitting on his bed, so comfortable with each other. I felt as if we had known each other for years.

"I got you something Jen." Ronon grabbed something from his night stand drawer and turned to face me. "Happy Valentine's Day." Valentine's Day! Sitting here talking with Ronon, I forgot all about it.

Looking down to his hand I noticed a small black box. I smiled at him, which he reciprocated, then slowly took the box into my shaking hand. I opened it to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with a small star charm hanging from it. He bought me jewelry. He is the perfect man. "It's beautiful Ronon, but how did you get this or any of this stuff for that matter?"

"I got it from Earth when I was there," he explained.

"Well thank you. I love it," I said, smiling at him. When did we get so close? He leaned toward me, brushing his lips against my willing ones. He leaned back, looking at me with those eyes, silently questioning if it was okay. God it was so okay. I snaked my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. He grabbed my waist pulling me close deepening the kiss. We pulled back when the need for oxygen became necessary.

"Ronon"

"Jen," we said at the same time. We both laughed staring at each other. He gathered me into his arms and laid us other the bed. Laying there together, in each others arms, just felt right.

"Jennifer," he said, leaning on his elbow over me. "I really like you a lot and I was wondering if you would like to, you know, go out with me again?"

"Like boyfriend girlfriend?" I asked shyly.

"Something like that." There's that beautiful smile of his again.

I leaned up and kissed him lightly. Pulling back, I answered, "I would love that."

"Me too," he said, and then kissed me senseless.

Man, I absolutely LOVE Valentine's Day!

The End!

Reviews make me happy 


End file.
